


Tight Spaces

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, oscar isaac - Freeform, poe dameron x female reader, poe dameron x reader - Freeform, poe damoeron smut, star wars smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: After weeks away on missions, Poe finally returns back to the resistance base to be reunited with the reader. Due to the lack of privacy the couple make due with what they have by meeting in a supply closet to really reunite.





	Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some cursing, explicit sexual content, and fluff galore

“The pilots have returned! I repeat, the pilots have returned!” 

At the sound of the announcement you were immediately overwhelmed with joy! Jumping out of your seat you quickly sprinted in the direction of the ship port. Having to run half way across the base normally would have left you out of breath, but today nothing could slow you down. He was home, he was finally home!

About a dozen pilots were being greeted by the home base with warm smiles and cheers - They have served the cause well! How long had they been gone now? Weeks, almost a month, maybe. 

Desperately you looked around, looking for none other than Poe Dameron. Finally, your eyes locked with his and the world around you seemed to stop. His deep dark eyes filled with joy and he looked right past your eyes and into your soul. As his content smile grew into a grin your heart skipped a beat and your stomach swirled with butterflies.

The spirited young man who inspired so many individuals in the resistance movement had fallen for you fast and hard. Happily, you did just the same.

The relationship was still so new and fragile, so you both deemed it appropriate to keep the relationship a secret. If things didn’t work out then there wouldn’t be any rumors or gossip spreading among the rebellion, and it would just be all around easier on the two of you. But, by the way things were going you couldn’t even bring yourself to even imagine what breaking up would be like.

What exactly was it about Poe that caused you to be so smitten with him? Perhaps it was the bright light that shined through his large dark eyes, they were filled with hope and so much emotion! Oh, and those eyelashes! Maybe it was his beautiful hair.. When you walked beside one another, you often found yourself staring at his wavy raven locks as they bounced with each step. Or was it those plump pink lips of his, so soft and perfect for kissing..

Everything about this man drove you absolutely mad! Not only was he unbelievably handsome but he was the kindest individual you had ever met. He wanted peace for not just himself and his loved ones but for the whole galaxy! He was truly selfless and his heart shined almost as brightly as his soulful eyes!

Every moment with him was intoxicating, from the sparkling conversations to sensual exchanges of body heat.. So when he was away for so long it dampened your mood to say the very least. But he was finally home and you were moments away from his addictive touch.

The two of you ran towards each other and happily embraced. Even before your relationship had blossomed into a romance you had been friends long before, so hugging one another in such a fashion didn’t raise any eyebrows.

Poe had big strong arms, which made him the best huger in the entire galaxy. Snuggling your head in the crook of his neck you whispered, “Welcome back, hot shot.”

Through his beaming smile the dark haired man let out a joyous laughter, patting you on the back affectionately as he broke the embrace. With his hands remaining on your shoulders he looked down into your eyes. “I’m glad to be back!”

Of course he had to greet some of the other members of the resistance but once the moment was right he quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you around the corridor when no one was looking. The two of you were both ecstatic to be in each others presence again, this was easy to see by the silly giggles that escaped from both of your lips. 

Poe came to a stop in a secluded hallway. “I missed you so much, my love.” He hummed playfully as he glanced around, making sure no one was coming from either direction. Once he was assured the two of you had a few minutes of privacy he crashed his starved lips into yours, moving in an eager dance. 

Happily, you threw your arms around the mans neck and tangled your fingers in his thick wavy locks. Once you gave his hair a playful tug it was on, the fire within him was lit.

Groaning into your mouth Poe pulled you up, guiding your legs around his hips so he was carrying you, and he pressed your body against the wall. Your muscles tightened and your core burned with desire, his touch mad you so hot, it was like being on fire.

Moaning into his mouth you pulled hair hair again. This earned a wild growl as he began to grind against you. Fuck, had you missed him.

“Poe?!” Came a voice from around the corner, still out of view.

With a startled jump Poe separated the kiss and almost dropped you to the ground.

“Hey Poe!” The voice continued to call, this time almost around the corner.

The two of you were almost panting when the curious pilot stepped around the side of the corner. Poe stood about a foot away from you and tried to play it off as if he was having a conversation with you.. But the messy hair and rose tented cheeks may have said differently to anyone with a brain.

Fortunately, this pilot lacked one.

“Hey Poe,” The helmeted pilot approached you two happily, waving a friendly hand. “We need to brief with General Organa before we get settled.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Poe admitted, scratching the back of his head. “Go on ahead without me. I’m almost done filling Y/N up on what happened. I won’t be long.”

“Alright, see you there.”

The two of you remained cautiously silent as the pilot made his way down the hallway. It wasn’t until his foot steps were out of hearing range that the two of you spoke again.

“How did you manage to forget about a briefing with the General?”

With a defeated grin Poe shrugged his shoulders and gave you that charming wink that made you melt every time. “I just had to hold you in my arms, love… everything else kind of slipped my mind.”

~

After dinner the hustle and bustle of the normally exciting base seemed to dull into a calm hum. The occasional sound would echo up and down the halls but for the most part it was quiet and relaxed. Those who would decide to stay up for social reasons or to continue working usually had the courtesy to keep their volumes low to respect those who needed to rest.

You kept this in mind as you quietly strolled through the halls, a rose tint flushed over your face that was complimented with a small delighted smile. Your destination was just around the corridor and you were beginning to drip as the ideas of what might happen once you entered the closet raced through your mind.

Poe told you that the meeting with General Organa shouldn’t be too long. He said to meet him at the supply closet at the end of the droid supply area after dinner.

As you approached the door of the closet you couldn’t help but to notice a dim light illuminating from the cracks of the door, surely radiating from the ember of a candle. This made your smile grow with excitement.

“Knock knock~” You softly cooed as you gently knocked on the door, letting your lover know that you had arrived. The handle turned and the door was carefully opened. Peering in your could see the handsome man with an amused smirk on his lips.

“Hey you.”

“Hey.”

As his soft brown eyes rested on your frame all the stress of the world melted away and seemed to be replaced with the utmost excitement. This man was magic.

Glancing down at his body you were slightly disappointed to see he had changed out of his Pilots uniform. You expected him to do so, but he knew how much you loved that uniform of his. It made him look so handsome. But, you didn’t mind at all, he was here and you couldn’t ask for more!

“Come in, darling.” He whispered and opened the door wider, giving you enough room to enter. With a thankful nod you did just that, glancing around the small supply closet to see what you had to work with today.

Buckets of cleaning supplies were tucked away in the corners of the room and on the the left and right sides of the wall were supply shelves. On different levels of the shelves were multiple candles that illuminated a brilliant light, it was dim and romantic. There was also a red blanket laid out across the floor covering the dirty tile below.

“I tried to make as romantic an atmosphere as I could..” He closed the door and lock it behind you. He spoke very slowly, almost a whisper. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do better, living quarters are so tight right now, this is the only way I could have you all too myself.”

There was a gruffness to his voice and a yearning sparkle in his eyes. Each word made your stomach swirl and heart flutter higher and higher!

“It’s okay,” You assured, kicking off your shoes into a corner before stepping onto the silky blanket. “It’s a big step up from that time we did it in the X-Wing.”

Remembering the occasion the raven haired man let out a slight chuckle. “Say what you will.. I really liked the X-Wing..” He put his hands on his hips and looked you up and down, undressing you with his hungry eyes. “It was so tight and close.. You were glued to my lap.”

“Pretty damn close..” You stepped up to the man and took a hold of the front of his shirt, playfully toying with the thin fabric.

“So damn close..” The man repeated, his voice growing low and mischievous. His large hands reached out explored your body, slowly trailing from the curves of your hips, to the small of your back, and then all the way down your backside until he cupped your ass.

You wanted to lean up and kiss him but were frozen in your current spot, unable to bring yourself to move as his warm eyes stared down into your own. That smirk of his only grew as your body shivered to his touch, you were truly mesmerized.

“I missed being close to you while I was away..” Poe murmured and pressed his lips gently against your own. He bestowed a single passionate kiss to your lips before starting a trail of kisses down your jaw, heading towards your neck. 

You rolled your head back, giving him all the access he needed to suck at your exposed skin. Pleased, Poe went to work and gently sucked at the base of your neck, near the collar bone. You yelped quietly when he playfully nipped at your sensitive skin.

“Poe..” You murmured as you moved your head, looking at him with with your warm face. He separated his lips from your neck and looked at you sweetly, a special twinkle in his eyes that only appeared when he had a mission to complete.

Now that you had his attention you could finally get rid of these pesky clothes the two of you wore. Reaching over you tugged at the bottom of his shirt, quickly pulling it up. Understanding exactly what it was you wanted Poe chuckled and took over, tacking his shirt all the way over his head and letting it fall to the floor.

Reaching over you placed a hand on his tone chest, letting your fingers brush against his flesh and dark chest hair you could feel him relax to your gentle touch. This sensual moment didn’t last long however because Dameron was ready to get you naked.

Slowly he rid you of your clothes, starting with your shirt and pants. He took his time with you pants, making sure to touch as much of your skin as he possibly could on the way down. He made sure to pay extra special attention to your thighs, kissing and nipping at the exposed sensitive skin. By the time he got back up to his feet to remove your bra you were a wet mess.

“Poe, you’re driving me crazy here, you know..” You whispered as he placed his lips back on your side of your neck, kissing you sweetly as his arms reached around your back to unbuckle your bra. 

“Am I?” He cooed quietly as your bra dropped to the floor, exposing your bare breasts. His hands quickly wondered to your sensitive flesh, taking a gentle hold of each of them in his greedy hands. “This is payback then.” 

Moaning a bit to his touch, you draped your arms around his shoulders. Payback, for what? You shot him a questioning look. Chuckling to your facial expression Dameron began to massage your breast, letting a low grumble escape from his lips. 

“Payback for always being on my mind..” He kissed the crook of your neck, “-Payback for constantly making me think of you, even when you’re not there..” 

His lips came to your own, but instead of kissing you he lingered just above your touch, letting his lips hoover over yours so closely it was torture. 

“Payback for making you want you so damn much..”

The two of you stood entwined in one another arms for a moment, just gazing into each others eyes. Only Poe Dameron could make such a shabby little supply closet into such a romantic setting. This rendezvous was special.. And without warning, he spoke once more, whispering sweetly as he looked down at you.

“I’m so in love with you..”

Those beautiful words sent a tidal wave of the utmost joy over your entire body. Gasping slightly your arms tightened around his neck to bring him closer and your fingers entangled in his hair. You felt tears began to swell in your eyes.

“Poe..” You pressed your lips to his, allowing you to enjoy the most mind boggling kiss you had ever experience. “I-I love you too.. so much..”

The heat between the two of you roared violently, but it was a different type of heat, stronger and hotter than ever before. Loosing as sense of yourselves you both took hold of each other and kissed passionately. Lips and tongues swirling together in a needy dance as hands roamed over warm exposed flesh.

With a desperate need to feel that sweet friction, Poe pushed you against the wall. Gasping into his mouth at the feeling of the cold brick wall against your bare back you yanked at his hair playfully, making him groan in pleasure. He reached down to your hips and pulled down the edges of your panties, leading the flimsy fabric down your legs before it fell gracefully to the floor. You were finally bare and exposed.

Panting you looked up at the man as he took a step back and fumbled with his belt, trying to get it undone. Once he was successful he pulled the hitch of his pants down slightly and pulled out his large erect cock. As he held his length in his hand the dark haired man looked over and smirked at you. 

“You ready?”

“Yes, love.”

Taking in a deep breath you reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck once more, Poe took a hold of your legs and pulled them up to wrap around his hips. As your back rested against the cold wall you could feel the hilt of his cock lining up with your soaked entrance. This brought a euphoric tightness to your core and you moaned out and pleasure.

Without wasting any more time Poe was at it, pushing himself into you with force. His body pressed against yours pushing you tighter against the wall.

“That’s it, darling..” He cooed out lovingly and placed his forehead against yours. His soft eyes stayed on yours as he started to pump in and out of you. He had one hand against the wall beside you fro balance and the other tightly gripped onto your side, to make sure you were secure in his grasp.

With each thrust you were sent further and further into your euphoric-like trance. Your heat beat grew fast and your breaths became harder and more frequent. This is what love felt like, true love. 

“Poe..” You squeaked out, burying your face into the crook of his neck to keep yourself from screaming out. 

Groaning out he started to go at an even faster pace, relentlessly pushing his stiff cock inside you. He thrusted against your sensitive wall, driving you more over the edge with each and every pump. 

It didn’t take much of this sensual dance for the two of you to reach the edge. The two of you reached your climaxes together and softly moaned out in ecstasy.

Poe road out his orgasm, grunting softly into your ear before he unloaded his seed inside of you. For a moment the two of you remained there in contentment with red hot faces as you panted for breath. Resting his forehead onto yours he stole a kiss from your lips. 

“I love you so much..” He whispered with a small smile. 

For the first time in your entire life you had more hope for the galaxy than ever before. As long as this man existed anything was possible.


End file.
